Datte Boku Anata Daisuki Temporada 1: Boku No Kimochi
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: Una chica está en busca de Karoku desde hace cinco años atrás, lo ha buscado con desesperación. Esta joven ha conocido a Gareki y a Nai al momento en que el pelinegro le salvó la vida. Circus ha tomado interés en ella en el pasado y ahora trabajará para ellos. Al reencontrarse con Karoku, su prometido, se encuentra confundida y no sabe cuál es la razón... ¿qué decidirá al final?
1. La Chica

_Konnichiwa!_

_Aquí un nuevo fanfic basado en el anime __**Karneval**__, espero que les guste._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_/¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tiene que terminar de esta manera…? No Quiero… No quiero que acabe así… ¡No lo permitiré!/_

_-¿Por qué haces esto…? Creí… ¡Creí que estábamos juntos! – _

_-¿Juntos? Las cosas cambiaron, ya no me eres útil, eso es todo. – _

_-¿Qué dices…? ¿Para ti…Solamente fui una herramienta….? – _

_-Así es, quería crearlo a él y lo logré, ya no eres más que algo desechable, no te necesito más. – _

_-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué?! – _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no he sido muy claro ya? Solamente quería utilizarte, necesitaba tu ADN y esa fue la única manera de conseguirlo, lo siento pequeña pero el telón ha caído. Ahora te mataré. – _

_-No… /Es inútil… No puedo moverme…/ -_

_El joven saca una pistola y apunta a la joven. – Es una lástima, pero ya has sido usada por Circus, no eres más que escoria… Adiós. – _

_-/Perdóname… Perdóname por haberte puesto en peligro… De verdad lo siento…/ - La chica cierra sus ojos esperando a que la bala la tocara y le asesinara._

_En ese momento la puerta es abierta por dos chicos._

_-¡Déjala en paz! – El mayor comenzó a dispararle al joven que intentaba asesinar a la chica, mientras que el menor trató de liberarla._

_-Este es tu fin, pequeña. – El joven tiró del gatillo mientras tenía la pistola apuntando a la joven en el suelo._

_-¡Neechan! – El menor resbaló al intentar salvarla._

_-¡No…! - _

_-¡SORUUUUUUU~!_

**-Datte Boku Anata Daisuki-**

**Temporada 1: "Boku No Kimochi"**

**Capítulo 1: "La Chica"**

_/Todo debería volverse uno... Todo lo que es puro... Tal y como un ave y sus dos alas, tal y como el cielo y el mar se hacen uno a la distancia.../_

-¿Ku-kun? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ku-kun, Ku-kun! –

La chica solitaria continuó caminando por aquella enorme mansión, entrando habitación por habitación algo desesperada.

_/En algún lado de mi corazón..._/

-¡Ku-kun!... ¡Ku-kun!... ¡KU-KUN!... –

_/Puedo sentirlo… Puedo sentir que Ku-kun ya no está.../_

-Es imposible… -

La chica había terminado en el jardín principal de la mansión, frente a la enorme puerta de la entrada, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Ya no está aquí… Se ha ido… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, por qué? ¡¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar?! –

No pudo contenerse más y las gruesas lágrimas de tristeza comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?... Siento algo muy grande por ti y tú... Tú... ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Demasiado cruel! –

Comenzó a golpear el suelo con su puño, estaba desecha por dentro y a la vez sentía un gran coraje hacía la persona que la había abandonado.

-Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo… Me lo prometiste… Entonces ¿por qué?... ¿Dónde estás…? Ku-kun… ¡KAROKUUUU~!

**5 años después**

-¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrán aquí? –

La peliazul quiso moverse, pero las cadenas que la retenían estaban apretadas, sus muñecas y tobillos comenzaban a sangrar.

-Están demasiado apretadas… Duelen… Estoy sangrando… -

Su ropa estaba sucia y algo deshecha, presentaba moretones en todo el cuerpo y se veía extremadamente débil y enferma.

-¿Cómo fue…Que terminé aquí…?

**{Flashback}**

_-¿Dónde…Estás…Karo…Ku…? –_

_Estaba exhausta, llevaba tiempo caminando sin rumbo, sin comer ni beber algo, apenas podía gatear, la lluvia le molestaba y su vista se estaba nublando cada vez más y más._

_-Debo… Encontrarlo… Ku-kun… ¿Dónde…Estás…? –_

_-¡Ahí está! Tráiganla. – _

_-Maldición… Me han encontrado… Tengo que escapar… - _

_Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y se puso de pie, comenzó a correr tan rápido como su cuerpo le dejaba hacerlo, dirigió su mirada al frente._

_-¿Una mansión? Debo ir… Ahí podré esconderme… - _

_A lo lejos se podían escuchar las voces de los hombres que la perseguían, no dudo más y tomó camino hacía la lujosa mansión frente a ella, entró por la puerta trasera y comenzó a escabullirse entre los enormes pasillos vacíos._

_-¡Encuéntrenla! ¡Debe de estar por aquí! – _

_Las voces de esos hombres se escuchan a través de las enormes ventanas._

_-Tengo que encontrar un refugio… De lo contrario me asesinarán… - _

_Continuó gateando debido a la pérdida de las pocas energías que le quedaban, su visión comenzó a ser más borrosa de lo que ya era._

_-Hay que llevarlo hacía Mine-sama. – _

_-Este crío cometió un grave error. – _

_-Por favor… Me duele… - _

_-Camina. – _

_-¿Quién es…? – No quiso meterse en ese asunto por miedo de que la tomaran a ella también, así que entró en una habitación oscura que estaba por esos lugares. – Aquí estaré a salvo… Eso espero… - _

_-¡Aquí está! – _

_-¡Atrápenla! – _

_-¡No…! – _

_Finalmente fue tomada como prisionera y junto a ese chico fue llevada a la presencia de una mujer, al parecer la dueña de la lujosa mansión._

_-¡¿Tú?! – La mujer dirigió su mirada a la chica y su cara tornó una expresión de pánico y a la vez de sorpresa. – No quiero verla de nuevo en mi presencia, ¡enciérrenla! – _

_-Si, como ordene Mine-sama. – _

_-¡No! Les he dicho que me liberen… ¡Suéltenme! – _

_-Haces demasiado ruido mocosa, enciérrenla de una buena vez. – _

_-Sí, como ordene Mine-sama. – _

_-Andando niñata. – _

_-No me llamen así y déjenme ir. – _

_-¿Y qué hacemos con este niño, Mine-sama? – _

_-Llévenlo a mi habitación, que quede bien asegurado para que no huya. – _

_-Cómo ordene. – _

_-Andando. – _

_-¡E-Esperen…Yo…! – _

**{Fin del flashback}**

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sido eso? –

Un guardia pasó por el pasillo en ese momento, al parecer se dirigía al lado dónde se había escuchado aquél sonido ensordecedor.

-¡Por favor ayúdeme! ¡Se lo suplico! –

-No puedo jovencita. –

-¡Por favor! Si me quedo aquí puedo morir… Se lo suplico… Por favor… -

En ese mismo momento, en otra habitación…

-¿Eres de Circus? Eso no puede ser… No eres más que un simple ladrón, ¿o me equivoco? –

El joven pelinegro apunta con su arma a la dueña de la mansión. - ¿Y qué si lo soy? –

-Está bien, escapa. –

-¿Ah? –

-Vamos a jugar "corre que te atrapo", pero te atraparé rápido. –

-¿Qué demonios eres? –

La mujer comienza a deformarse de los brazos, haciéndolos cada vez más largos y de un color gris pálido.

-¡Oye, larguémonos! –

El pelinegro salió corriendo de la habitación, el peliblanco que le había pedido que lo ayudara a escapar corrió detrás de él, el de ojos negros lanzó una bomba que hizo un agujero en la pared por el que escaparon.

-¿Qué? ¿Una segunda explosión? ¡Tengo que darme prisa! –

La peliazul corrió por el pasillo tratando de encontrar una salida.

**¬Continuará…¬**


	2. Los Desconocidos

**-Datte Boku Anata Daisuki-**

**Temporada 1: "Boku No Kimochi"**

**Capítulo 2: "Los Desconocidos"**

-¡Mierda! – El hombre seguía disparando al interior de la habitación oscura. - ¡Salgan de ahí! –

-Avanza un paso, las alas se rompen… Avanza dos pasos, las tripas no están… -

-¡Mine-sama! ¡Encontré a los intrusos aquí! –

-Avanza tres pasos, serás el festín de la muerte. –

-¿Mine-sama? –

La mujer de brazos deformes y un brillo extraño en sus ojos atacó al guardia, quebrando sus huesos, mutilándolo, asesinándolo…

Adentro de aquella habitación oscura en la que unos minutos atrás un disparo destruyó la bombilla del lugar se encontraban escondidos el pelinegro y el niño de cabello blanco al mismo tiempo que escuchaban como la mujer de nombre Mine asesinaba al hombre. La mujer tomó el cuerpo del hombre (o los restos) y se paró frente a la puerta del lugar.

-Bueno, eso no funcionó como esperaba, si no como lo necesario, no seré capaz de moverme lo suficientemente rápido. –

_/¿Qué es ella?/_

Por otros pasillos, la peliazul se encontraba corriendo mientras buscaba una salida.

-¿Por dónde? ¿Dónde? – La chica logró escuchas unos ruidos extraños. - ¿Uh? -

Mine dejó caer al suelo las partes del cuerpo de ese hombre, manchando el suelo con un enorme charco de sangre.

-Yo dije "corre que te alcanzo" no "escondidas", ¿verdad? Tienes que corres más. – El cuerpo de la mujer volvió a cambiar, mostrándose con una apariencia aterradora, atacó con sus brazos al interior de la habitación destruyendo unas cajas de madera, lo que el pelinegro aprovechó para arrojar otra bomba a la mujer haciendo que el piso se quebrara y la mujer cayera.

-E-Ehm… ¿Qué le pasó a ella? – El peliblanco miró a los ojos al ojiazul, quien se agachó un poco sin quitar la mirada del chico.

_/Solo tengo tres opciones: Enemigo, nadie o presa./_

-Ehm… -

_/Tomaré…/_

El pelinegro extendió su mano al niño, quien sonrió y la tomó para ponerse de pie.

-Soy Gareki, ¿y tú? –

-Nai. –

La peliazul estaba a punto de caer debido a la explosión repentina que se desató en el lugar por el que corría, su voz estaba cortada y no podía hablar fuerte como para pedir ayuda.

-Por… Favor… Ayuda… -

-¿Eh? – El pequeño Nai subió por lo que quedaba de la pared y del otro lado del lugar dónde se encontraban ellos pudo ver a la chica a punto de caer. - ¡Gareki, hay que ayudarla! –

-¿Eh? – El pelinegro se dirigió al lugar dónde estaba el niño y pudo divisar a la joven.

_/¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuándo ha llegado hasta aquí?/_

Gareki por alguna razón se sintió con la necesidad de salvarla. – Apártate niño. – Nai bajó del lugar, dejando libre el paso para el mayor quien extendió su mano a la chica.

La peliazul se extrañó de ver una mano extendiéndose hacía ella desde arriba. -¿Uh? – Dirigió su mirada al dueño de aquella mano y logró divisar a un joven caucásico de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Toma mi mano si quieres vivir. –

La chica asintió y aceptó su ayuda, Gareki la ayudó a subir y regresaron al lado de Nai.

-Me alegro de que estés bien. –

La chica tosió un poco antes de poder responder, seguía sentada en el suelo. – ¿Quiénes son? –

-Soy Nai. –

-Mi nombre es Gareki, ¿y tú? –

-Nai-san, Gareki-san, gracias por ayudarme… -

-Ven. – Nai ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie.

-No me respondiste, ¿quién eres tú? –

-Mi nombre es Soru. –

-Yo te conozco… -

-¿Eh? –

-Sí, eres la chica que mandaron a encerrar cuando me trajeron a mí. –

-Sí, también te recuerdo. –

-Bueno, vámonos. – Gareki saltó y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Gareki, espera! – Nai corrió detrás de él y Soru les siguió.

-¡Oigan, no se queden atrás! –

-¡Nai-san, date prisa! –

_/No sé si esto sea una simple coincidencia o sea obra del puto destino… Pero lo que me sorprende es la presencia de este chico, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Gareki-san…?/_

_/Esto no es bueno… Parece que dejar el pueblo es la única opción. Pero ahora mismo las puertas de la ciudad ya deben estar cerradas./_

En ese instante el sonido de un tren a lo lejos se escuchó.

-Síganme. – Gareki salió corriendo con dirección a un puente.

-Espera, Gareki… - Nai le siguió y Soru también.

-Escuchen, cuando dé la señal vamos a saltar. – Gareki se colocó sus gafas que tenía en la cabeza.

-S-Sí… -

/_Nai no podrá ver nada…/_

-Toma, ponte esto Nai-san. – La peliazul le dio a Nai unos googles parecidos a los del pelinegro, el ojicarmesí se las colocó algo extrañado y se paró al lado izquierdo del ojiazul.

Una vez el tren pasó por debajo del puente una gran nube de tierra y humo los golpeó.

-¡Vamos! ¿Uh? – Gareki pudo notar que Soru estaba cegada por la nube desatada en el lugar y no podía abrir sus ojos. - ¡Salta, Nai! –

-¡Sí! –

Gareki tomó a Soru en sus brazos y junto a Nai saltó al techo del tren, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una escalera, bajaron del techo y entraron en el vagón.

-Entramos, Gareki. – Nai levantó sus googles y mientras sonreía se sentó en uno de los asientos del vagón.

-Gracias, ya estoy bien, puedes bajarme… -

Gareki asintió y bajó a Soru, sucesivamente levantó sus gafas y las colocó en su cabello como anteriormente las traía puestas, el pelinegro caminó y se sentó frente al pequeño niño.

El peliazul retiró las esposas que Nai tenía en sus manos.

-Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿por qué la representante de Karasuna es un monstruo…? –

-Ehm… - Nai le sonrió dulcemente a Gareki sin dejar de mirarlo. – Gracias por ayudarme. –

- ¿Por qué te tenían encerrado? –

-Bueno, yo estaba buscando a Karoku… -

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese tal Karoku contigo? –

-Karoku siempre estaba conmigo, pero… -

-¿Uh? –

-Karoku se fue y ya no volvió a casa, así que me sentí solo, por eso decidí salir a buscarlo. Vi muchos charcos rojos, grandes y pequeños, todos llevaban al océano, y entonces lo encontré ahí. – El pequeño peliblanco muestra el brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca al chico sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hablas raro… Eso que dices era sangre ¿no? Se metió en algún problema y por eso lo secuestraron ¿no es así? Si no fue así, solo fue arrastrado al mar y arrojado en él. –

_/Ahora que lo pienso, ella dijo que este brazalete era un Circus I.D, de su historia no puedo pensar que "Karoku" era un miembro de Circus. No puedo trabajar en Karasuna por un tiempo, incluso si no puedo obtener el brazalete, quizás pueda obtener alguna recompensa, no voy a perder nada./_

-A propósito, ¿dónde está esa niña? –

-¿Uh? ¿Soru-san? Está por allá. – Nai apunta a la joven que se encontraba en un asiento ubicado al lado de la entrada del vagón mirando con añoranza por la ventana.

_/¿Dónde podrás estar Ku-kun? Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que te vi por última vez… Cinco años… Cinco años han pasado desde que te fuiste sin decir a dónde…/_

-¡Oye tú, ¿qué haces allá?! –

-¿Eh? –

-Ven aquí. –

Soru se puso de pie, caminó a los dos jóvenes y se sentó al lado de Gareki.

-¿Cuál es tú historia? –

-¿La mía? –

-Sí, ¿por qué estabas en la casa de esa mujer? –

-A ella la atraparon al mismo tiempo que a mí. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? –

-Yo llevo tiempo viajando desde hace cuatro años, estaba exhausta y cansada cuando unos hombres comenzaron a seguirme… Cuando no podía más encontré esa mansión y decidí esconderme ahí, adentro fue donde esos hombres me atraparon y esa mujer me mandó a encerrar de tan solo verme… -

-¿Por qué llevas tanto tiempo viajando? –

-Estoy buscando a alguien especial para mí… Hace cinco años se fue del lugar donde vivíamos y me dejó sola… No sé a dónde se fue, me desesperé y salí a buscarlo… -

-¿Alguien importante para ti? –

-Sí, es mi prometido en matrimonio, fue un acuerdo de nuestras familias… Su nombre es Karoku-san. –

-¿Karoku? – Gareki miró a Nai, notó como el chico se sorprendió de esas palabras y miró a la joven.

-¿Conoces a Karoku? –

-¿Eh? –

Nai mostró su brazalete una vez más. – Este brazalete es de Karoku, ¿tú conoces a Karoku? –

-El brazalete de Karoku… Sí, conozco a Ku-kun ¿y tú por qué tienes eso? –

-Karoku ha estado conmigo siempre, pero un día desapareció y salí a buscarlo cuando me sentí solo… -

-Es imposible… ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? –

-No lo sé… No recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado… -

-Ya veo… Pero Ku-kun jamás te mencionó en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Nai-san? –

-¿Yo? Tengo 12 años… -

-¿12 años? Entonces eres menor que yo. –

-¿Qué edad tienes tú? –

-Tengo 15 años. –

-Vaya, eres mi edad. –

-Entonces Soru-san debe quedarse conmigo para buscar a Karoku juntos. –

-Nai-san… ¡Sí! –

-¿Eh? – Nai puso sus manos en sus orejas y comenzó a buscar por los lugares como si estuviera escuchando algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Escuché un ruido extraño. – El peliblanco bajó sus manos.

-¿Ruido? Yo no escucho nada raro. – Gareki volteó hacía atrás y se sorprendió. – Ahora que dices "extraño", no hay pasajeros aquí… -

**¬Continuará…¬**


	3. Encuentro Y Despedida: Nai,Gareki Y Soru

**-Datte Boku Anata Daisuki-**

**Temporada 1: "Boku No Kimochi"**

**Capitulo 3: "Encuentro Y Despedida: Nai, Gareki Y Soru"**

-¿Eh? – Nai puso sus manos en sus orejas y comenzó a buscar por los lugares como si estuviera escuchando algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Escuché un ruido extraño. – El peliblanco bajó sus manos.

-¿Ruido? Yo no escucho nada raro. – Gareki volteó hacía atrás y se sorprendió. – Ahora que dices "extraño", no hay pasajeros aquí…

-Gareki, ¿a dónde vas? –

-Aquí pasa algo raro, voy a dar un vistazo, ustedes quédense aquí mientras voy a ver qué… -

Del techo bajaron dos personas y cayeron frente a Gareki, el pelinegro le apunto al hombre que se puso de pie pero este con una velocidad impresionante lo golpeó en el estómago.

-¡Gareki! – Nai quiso auxiliar al chico, pero se detuvo cuando el hombre le miró.

-Jamás habría imaginado que los secuestradores tendrían a un chico en su grupo. –

-Hubo un ruido en la parte trasera. –

-¿Qué? –

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

Del vagón de enfrente entraron cuatro hombres que les apuntaron con sus rifles.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –

Gareki se hincó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Si ustedes dos no están con ellos debieron habérmelo dicho. –

-¡Respondan! –

-¿Ah? –

-¡Mierda! –

Los hombres dispararon, en ese momento la chica rubia que venía con el hombre mayor se puso de pie y las desvió con su capa, con una velocidad sorprendente golpeo a todos los enemigos, el hombre mayor caminó hacía la rubia.

-Tsukumo, vamos. –

-¿Tsukumo? – La peliazul reconoció el nombre de la chica y se puso de pie saliendo de entre los asientos. - ¿Tsukumo-Sensei? –

La rubia y el hombre miraron a la chica que se puso frente a Gareki y Nai.

-¿Uh? –

-¿Eh? – Soru miró al hombre. - ¿Hirato-Oniisan? –

-¿Oniisan? – El hombre miró con más determinación a la joven. - ¿Uh? ¿Soru-san? –

-¡Ah! ¡Hirato-Oniisan! – La chica con una gran sonrisa corrió y abrazó al hombre mayor. - ¡Quería verte! –

-¿Soru-san? –

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Tsukumo-Sensei. –

-Me alegro de verte Soru-san, pero ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir, nos veremos después. –

Hirato se alejó de la chica y se fue junto a Tsukumo.

-Hirato-Oniisan… -

Gareki tomó su pistola y se puso de pie.

-Gareki. –

-Bueno, parece que estamos atrapados en algo malo, de todos modos ¿quién era ese tipo del traje negro? Y tú ¿por qué los conoces? -

-Ese tipo se llama Hirato, ellos-… -

Nai comenzó a mirar por todos lados. – Es el ruido de antes. –

-¿Qué? –

-En la parte frontal. – Nai salió corriendo siguiendo sus instintos.

-¡O-Oye! –

Gareki y Soru le siguieron.

-Escuchen, si se mueven un solo paso, les volaremos la cabeza. –

Hirato guardó silencio y levantó sus manos rindiéndose, Tsukumo lo miró extrañada, los hombres les ataron y los dejaron ahí.

-¿Por qué no podemos detenerlos? – Tsukumo le susurró a su compañero.

-Por su aspecto, se ve que son personas comunes, causaríamos problemas si damos un paso fuera de mi jurisdicción. – Hirato respondió a la joven de la misma manera.

-¡Tú arruinaste nuestras vidas! – Dos de esos hombres apuntaban al señor y a la pequeña niña que tenían enfrente como prisioneros.

-Para que la empresa pudiera sobrevivir, el despido de trabajadores fue necesario, ustedes dicen que eso es malo, pero lo que hacen es peor, están involucrando a mi nieta en un problema que no le concierne.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –

-¡Aquí! –

Nai abre la puerta del vagón y entra junto a Gareki, los 6 asaltantes les apuntan a los dos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

-¿De dónde vienen? –

-¡No! –

Gareki toma a Nai de los hombros y se tiran al suelo entre los asientos, los hombres comienzan a disparar, en ese momento Hirato se desata y se pone de pie.

-¿Eso no es suficiente? Será mejor que se detengan. –

Los hombres dejan de disparar y miran al hombre.

-Esto es solo un triste y tonto acto en el cual ustedes están tratando de liberar sus frustraciones. – Hirato hace aparecer su bastón.

-¡Cállate! – El líder de los asaltantes le dispara a Hirato, pero este lo evade con su bastón y provoca una onda de aire que los deja inconscientes al momento de golpearlos, pero uno de ellos saca un control y una bomba explota.

Tsukumo se suelta y desata al anciano y a la niña, Soru entra al vagón en ese momento.

-¡Hirato-Oniisan! – Soru corre a él, quien sostenía a uno de los asaltantes.

-Las bombas que dejamos en cada vagón comenzarán a explotar una por una… Si el tren se detiene, explotarán todas juntas… -

-¿Enserio? –

-Desde el principio habíamos planeado llevarnos con nosotros a Palnedo, lamento decirlo pero ahora todos ustedes vendrán con nosotros… -

-Tsukumo, llévalos a un lugar seguro, yo me ocuparé de las bombas. –

-Bien. –

-Ehm, ¿quiénes son ustedes? –

-Soy Hirato, el Segundo Capitán de la organización nacional de defensa, Circus. –

-Soy la Segunda Luchadora, Tsukumo. –

-¿Hay una chica como tú en Circus? –

-Sí. –

Nai toma a Gareki de la gabardina y lo inca al mismo tiempo que él, en eso una bomba explota segundos después.

_/¿Qué? Él reaccionó antes de la explosión./_

-El sonido. –

-¿Sonido? –

-Hay interferencia, Tsukumo, en el peor de los casos evacua a todos y descarrila el tren. De aquí en adelante habrán zonas residenciales. –

_/¿Interferencia? No puede ser… Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde para pensar después de su muerte._/

Gareki se pone de pie y todos lo miran.

-¿Gareki-san? –

-¡Oye, imbécil cuatro ojos! –

-¿"Imbécil cuatro ojos"? –

-¡Ven aquí! Tenemos una oportunidad ¡Ven! –

-Hirato-Oniisan, Gareki-san… - Soru se encontraba tomando a Hirato del brazo y caminó junto a él a con Gareki y Nai.

-Nai, ¿de dónde viene el sonido? –

La siguiente bomba explotó y los tres siguieron a Nai.

-Aquí. –

-Retrocedan. – Hirato hace un hoyo en el piso y un artefacto es divisado.

-¡Ahí está! – Gareki se agacha al artefacto. – Pero esto no es una bomba, es un bloqueador eléctrico, hay muchas falsas bombas. La base está hecha por ST, este es el enrutador de ignición de la explosión de encendido eléctrico y este es el dispositivo de detección. –

Otra explosión se llevó a cabo, Gareki se encontraba intentando desactivar el artefacto mientras sostenía un desarmador con la boca, Hirato le miraba mientras Soru sostenía a Nai para que no cayera con las explosiones.

-Este no está conectado a las ondas de inducción de Radio, esta cosa todavía no se ha sincronizado con el transmisor de ondas de radio, el punto aquí es que tenemos que separar la parte trasera del tren antes de que las ondas de radio hayan llegado aquí. –

-Esa respuesta es confiable, retrocedan ¡Vakuum! – Con una especie de espada de luz, Hirato corta el vagón de atrás y toda la parte trasera del tren explota al momento de descarrilarse.

**Unas horas después**

-Gareki, ¿a dónde vas? –

-Me voy a desaparecer antes de que la Fuerza de Seguridad me encuentre. –

-Ehm… Gareki. –

-¿Qué? –

Nai corre y alcanza a Gareki. – Gracias. –

-¿Ah? –

-Me salvaste otra vez. –

-¿Está bien? El brazalete que ese chico tenía… Lo reconociste ¿verdad? –

-Por supuesto. –

-Umm… Hirato-Oniisan. –

-¿Qué sucede, Soru-san? –

-Gracias por salvarme de nuevo, te estaré agradecida por siempre… -

-Pero no he hecho nada, todo ha sido gracias a ese chico. –

-Lo sé, pero… Gracias de todos modos… Estoy segura que volveremos a vernos. –

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no vendrás con nosotros? –

-Quiero hacerlo, pero… Hay algo en mí que me dice que debo estar al lado de Gareki-san y de Nai-san… Quiero ir con ellos, así que perdóname… -

-Está bien, nos veremos de nuevo, estoy seguro. –

-Sí, es una promesa, adiós Hirato-Oniisan, Tsukumo-Sensei. – Soru salió corriendo en busca de Nai y Gareki.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿La dejarás ir? –

-Sí, Soru-san tiene fuerza de voluntad, no puedo detenerla cuando desea algo… Además confío en ella y sé que nos veremos pronto. –

-Hirato-san… -

-¡Gareki, Nai! –

-¿Soru-san? –

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te quedarías con ellos? –

-No, quiero viajar con ustedes si me lo permiten… -

-A mí no me molesta, ¿Y a ti, Gareki? –

-Ven si quieres. –

-¡Gracias Gareki-Senpai! –

-¿Senpai? –

-¿No puedo? –

-No me molesta. –

-Soru-san vendrá con nosotros. –

-No me respondiste. –

-¿Eh? –

-¿Por qué conoces a esos tipos de Circus? –

-En mis cuatros años de viaje estuve a punto de morir… Fue entonces cuando conocí a Hirato-Oniisan y a Tsukumo-Sensei, ellos me alimentaron y cuidaron de mí durante un tiempo, les estoy agradecida por eso… -

-Ya veo… -

-Soru-san, vayamos juntos a buscar a Karoku ¿vale? –

-Sí, lo haremos juntos Nai-san ¿vendrás con nosotros Gareki-Senpai? –

-No tengo nada que perder, vamos. –

De esa manera, los tres tomaron camino a lo que sería su nuevo destino, juntos…

**¬Continuara…¬**


End file.
